Ms. Mowz
Ms. Mowz is a Little Mouser that appears in . She is a Badge thief that Mario and friends encounter repeatedly on their quest to find the Crystal Stars. Mischievous and sultry, she is constantly flirting with Mario, and claims to be the best Badge thief in the world. Towards the end of the game, Mario can even recruit her as an optional party member. Her abilities are similar to Watt in , though her sniffing ability doesn't give straight answers as to where items are, and is instead a game of hot and cold. History ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Ms. Mowz is first encountered in one of the rooms of Hooktail Castle, stealing a Badge. At first they think she is after the Crystal Star, though she says she already had what she came for, and quickly flees through a window. Before she escapes though, she gives Mario a hint on how to defeat Hooktail, saying that an item (the Attack FX R Badge) is hidden in the castle, and is the dragon's weakness. Ms. Mowz later appears in the Boggly Woods, in search of a Badge hidden in The Great Tree. She manages to stun an X-Naut, and after she claims her Badge, Mario and co. run into her again. Before she flees again, she tells Mario that he won't be able to get the Crystal Star without the help of all 101 Punis in the tree. Ms. Mowz appears once more in the storage room of the Glitz Pit, stealing another Badge. When Mario and friends walk in on her, they think she is the cause of the noises security heard from the storage room earlier, though she denies this, saying she is too good a thief to make noise. Before she leaves, she warns Mario about the "poor souls" upstairs, which turn out to be King K and Bandy Andy stuffed under a block. After Mario finds the fourth Crystal Star in Creepy Steeple, Ms. Mowz anonymously posts a trouble at the Trouble Center, telling Mario to meet her on the roof of Zess T.'s house in Rogueport. When they meet, Ms. Mowz says she had some trouble finding a Badge hidden in Hooktail Castle, and requests Mario to find it for her. He eventually finds the Attack FX B Badge hidden in the room Hooktail was battled in, and returns to Ms. Mowz. However, she says that she hid the Badge there herself, and that everything was just a test. To make up for it though, Ms. Mowz lets Mario keep the Badge, and she joins Mario's party as either the sixth or seventh partner depending on if he has recruited Admiral Bobbery at this point. In the field, Ms. Mowz can sniff the air, and tell Mario weather items are nearby or not. If there isn't an item in the area, she won't say anything. If there is an item though, she will point in the direction of it. If Mario is very close to the item, Ms. Mowz will perform a flip. In battle, she can use Love Slap to damage a ground-bound enemy, slapping them four times in rapid succession. She can also use Kiss Thief, which costs 2 FP, to kiss an enemy, stunning them and letting her steal any items or Badges they have. If they don't have any, she steals a Coin instead. When upgraded to Super Rank, she can use Tease, which costs 3 FP, to create clones of herself, which bounce around the enemies and inflicting Dizzy on them. When upgraded to Ultra Rank, she can use Smooch, which costs 10 FP, where she kisses Mario, replenishing up to 10 HP. Information Physical Appearance Ms. Mowz is a white Little Mouser whose tail curls in the shape of a heart. She wears a red mask over her eyes, as well as red high heels. Personality Ms. Mowz, as a Badge thief, is very sneaky and mischievous, and sometimes her intentions are rather dubious. She would rather secretly take items rather than getting them by force, as she never battles Mario when he finds her. She is also extremely seductive, often kissing Mario and calling him her "little cheese-hunk". Appearances ''Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds Ms. Mowz appears in ''Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds. In this game, Wario transforms her into a Partner Card, alongside the other partners Mario recruited on his adventures. After being found, she can be used in battle. Ms. Mowz's attacks from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door can all be used in Stolen Worlds, though Love Slap now has a 10% chance of inflicting Dizzy on enemies. She also has an Omega Attack called Lovely Smooch, which costs 15% of the total FP, which is a stronger version of Smooch; she kisses Mario or another ally, replenishing up to 25 HP and 15 FP. Her Card Perk is being able to detect weather enemies or bosses are hiding items and Badges. ''Super Smash Bros. Charged Ms. Mowz appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Charged as a Partner Card summon. When summoned, she will bounce around the stage, and if an opponent is nearby, she slaps them. While this doesn't deal a lot of damage, it will make them dizzy, leaving them vulnerable. She will disappear after awhile, but she can be defeated by opponents' attacks. Gallery Ms. Mowz - Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door.png|Ms. Mowz in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Ms. Mowz Partner Card.png|Ms. Mowz's Partner Card Category:Females Category:Paper Mario Series Partners (canon) Category:Characters